mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghazt
|release date = 2013-06-16 |release version = 1.1.7 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Plant, Ethereal, Mirror Plant |beds required = 5 |element1 = Plasma |class = Ethereal |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = + Entbrat and Bowgart + Entbrat and Clamble + Entbrat and Pummel + Entbrat and T-Rox |breeding time = (Plant) (Ethereal Island)|linebreak=}} (Ethereal) |enhanced time = (Plant) (Ethereal Island)|linebreak=}} (Ethereal) |likes = |buying price gem = 1,000 |selling price coin = 750,000 |selling price shard = 20 |placement xp = 375,000 |placement xp 2 = 10,125 |rare version = |composer version = Ghazt (Composer) }} Description The Ghazt is a transparent purple cat-like creature featuring ghostly characteristics such as glowing eyes, and a tail that shrinks to a point as seen in some depictions of ghosts. Some of its other features are feline: pointed ears, fangs, and large claws. Five floating orbs revolve slowly around it, which make musical tones when the Ghazt touches them, and occasionally (when the orb it wants to play is out of reach, or it is using both of its claws already), they'll light up and play a note on their own. When this monster is idle, it stays in tempo by bending and floating back and forth with its orbs slowly revolving around it. It will sometimes move its arms as if it's trying to pedal a bike, but with its arms. Song Audio sample: Ghazts softly patter one of five floating orbs which makes electronic keyboard sounds. To play this on any piano, do this pattern: C C D E♭ F G, C D E♭ F G F Eb D C, C C D Eb F G G, C C D Eb F Eb D Eb D C. (Next octave higher) C C C D E♭ C, C C D E♭ F G, G G F E♭ G, G G F E♭, C C C D E♭ C, C C D E♭ G, G G F E♭ G, G G F E♭ D, (repeat whole song) On Plant Island, the Ghazt has a plasmatic ambiance accompanying its song. On Ethereal Island, the Ghazt mainly plays descending arpeggios and long notes. Their sound is similar to a robotic Quibble sound. Breeding The Ghazt can be bred using a combination of an Entbrat monster and one three-element monster. Possible combination(s): * + Entbrat and Bowgart * + Entbrat and Clamble * + Entbrat and Pummel * + Entbrat and T-Rox There is roughly a 1% chance of breeding this successfully. It is uncertain whether some combinations work better than others. For the shortest wait time per attempt, Entbrat and T-Rox is recommended. According to statistics, doing 69 attempts gives you a 50% chance of successfully breeding at least one Ghazt; and doing 690 attempts gives you a 99.9% chance of successfully breeding at least one Ghazt. The Ethereal Breeding Bonanzas improve your chances of breeding a Ghazt. These increase the chance of breeding an Ethereal by 500%, i.e. 5 times the usual odds. The Rare version of any monster can be used for breeding instead of the common version. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins or shards per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Coins Shards Feeding Monsters Note: with the Ethereal Island update, Ghazt can be fed up to level 15, at which time it can be placed on Ethereal Island, instead of Gold Island. Likes |Entbrat|9| |Whisp|9| |Babayag Tower|15||Squeed Statue|16||Crumpler Tree|19| }} Used in Breeding Strategy Name Origin The name " " comes from the middle-English word "ghast", meaning "to frighten" or "having a weird appearance". It's related to the word "ghastly" and the spelling is also associated with the word "ghost", all possibly relevant to the monster's appearance. Ghazt may be based on Bast, the Egyptian cat god because of its appearance. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes * The Ghazt, like any other Ethereal monster, can only be placed in the Breeding Structure on Ethereal Island. * The line "The rare Ghazt only manifests itself when conditions are absolutely perfect." had been changed to show "The extraordinary Ghazt..." in the Version 1.3.3 update. ** This line change had never been changed in the now obsolete PC version. * The sentences "All the Ghazt really wants to do is return home to... wherever it is it came from. No one is entirely sure." were removed from the Ghazt's description due to the appearance of the Ethereal Island, which is its home. * Even though the Ghazt resembles a cat, it also looks somewhat like Toothless from the movie How To Train Your Dragon. * The Ghazt is the only Plant Island-based monster that never touches the ground. * It is a possibility that the orbs which float around the monster were meant to resemble balls of yarn, fitting the Ghazt's cat-like features. * The reward for placing Ghazt is much lower than other Ethereals. While the rest reward 50,000-100,000 , or some , Ghazt only rewards 5,000 and 50 . * Between June 13th, 2018 and June 20th, 2018, the Ghazt was discounted by 75% to celebrate its 5-year anniversary since its debut. * One of the default names for Ghazt, “Aethuri-awl”, is a pun on “Ethereal”. "Aethuri-awl" is also a level in the "Thumpies" game * When the Ghazt first came to the game, you needed one in order to power up the Gold Island Wubbox, however, you could only feed it to level ten when you would receive the message "This monster is satisfied for now, and will not eat any more food." Now the Ghazt only powers up the Wubbox on Ethereal Island and is not able to go to Gold Island. * In Furcorn's Jelly Dreams, Ghazt design looks a little different, its skin is a bit brighter, saturated, furrier, and almost completely visible. Category:Monsters Category:Ethereal Monsters Category:Plant Island Category:Ethereal Island Category:Plasma Category:Mirror Islands Category:Ethereal Category:Single Element Ethereal Monster